


Poor Little Rich Movie Star

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-01
Updated: 2004-05-01
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah feels sorry for himself. But help might be just around the corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Little Rich Movie Star

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.  
> \----
> 
> Author's note: Hmm.. I guess this is some kind of drabble.. And oh, I don't own or know Elijah or Dom, and this is all a product of my imagination. Please review, and please don't use anything in this story before asking me. Thank you.

 

Elijah kicks off his shoes and throws himself onto the bed. Lying on his back he closes his eyes and takes a couple of deep breaths. Finally he’ll get some rest.

He has chosen this life, and he loves acting. In fact he wouldn’t want to do anything else. He gets to meet new friends and see exciting places, but there are moments when he wishes that he had chosen another career. Like now. He is on one of many trips with other members of the Lord of the Rings-cast, and they have just attended yet another long press conference. Far too long, Elijah thinks, and yawns widely.

He opens his eyes and scans the room he is in. It is nicely decorated and cosy, and the bed is comfortable. He closes his eyes again. Another hotel room in another city...

Sometimes, like now, he wishes that he wouldn’t have to live this kind of life. He is the first one to admit that he really likes the people he is doing this together with, but the constant travelling tends to get tiring. Had he been cast for one of the smaller parts he wouldn’t have to answer the same questions five times in two hours at press junkets, and he wouldn’t have to live in suitcases. That’s all he seems to do these days. He stares up at the ceiling, wishing that he was at home. He could have spent the night at home with his family, or at some club with his friends.

Elijah knows that playing the part of Frodo Baggins is one of those rare opportunities you only get once in a lifetime, but sometimes, like now, he wonders if it’s worth it. Is it worth being away from family and friends, is it worth having almost no private life? The press is interested in everything he does, and he wishes that he would be left alone. He just wants to be a regular guy, and not recognized everywhere he goes.

The phone suddenly rings, making him jump. He fumbles with the receiver before pressing it to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Hi there!” Elijah immediately recognizes Dom’s cheerful voice. Almost too cheerful for his liking. “Wanna join me for a beer?”

Elijah rolls onto his back again. “I dunno. I...”

“Come on Elwood, we could use a beer after that press conference. I’ll call the others too. And who knows, there might be some pretty chicks around.”

Elijah knows that when in this mood Dom won’t take no for an answer, so he decides that he could do with a beer.

“Okay. But it’s your fault if I wake up with a massive hangover tomorrow.”

Dom chuckles. “Fine, just blame me. Anyway, see you later in the hotel bar then.”

They hang up, and Elijah heaves himself off the bed. He puts on his shoes and grabs the key card, and when he closes the door to his hotel room he smiles. Maybe fame isn’t such a bad thing after all. Not now, when being famous means having a beer with some of the best friends he will ever have.


End file.
